


Prime Number

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Happy AU, Jousting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione has a standard about maths that leds her to an interesting evening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Prime Number

"Of course I left the date early, they didn't know what a prime number is!"

“Oh, Hermione,” Harry said laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

“Wait. What is a prime number,” Ron asked looking between the two of them.

“It doesn’t matter, Ronald,” Hermione said with more than a little annoyance in her voice. “It was simply a breaking point. He wasn’t what I wanted and there was no reason to waste my time was there?”

“No, of course not,” Harry managed to say getting his laughter back under control. “I think there is only one way to save tonight.”

“The pub,” Ron said hopefully.

“Yes, mate. The pub. Hermione, put those killer shoes back on. We are going out. I’m going to buy you a drink and we are going to salvage tonight. Ok?”

Hermione shook her head. It was just like her best friends to want to cheer her up from another failed date. She usually refused their pub trips, but she was already dressed and had been ready to be out later than she was.

“Yes, alright. Fine. But I’m only having two drinks. Do you hear me, Harry Potter? Two drinks.”

“Of course, Hermione. I would never dream of trying to get you sloshed,” the chosen one said doing his very best to look innocent.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but put her shoes back on and picked up her purse.

“Off we go then,” Ron said looking more excited than Hermione had seen him in some time.

They stepped through the green flames and into the Leaky Cauldron. It was already packed as it was a Saturday.

“I’ll get first round,” Harry yelled over the din of the crowd. “You get Hermione to our booth, ok?”

Ron nodded and started pulling Hermione across the room. She went willingly trying to weave through the crowd. There were so many people that she struggled to make out any of the faces. She was grateful that Ron was broad shouldered, because the crowd simply seemed to part for him.

“Here we are,” He said sounding proud of the booth he brought her to.

It was reserved with a card that simply had a lightening bolt on it. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry didn’t use him fame terribly often, but the card was almost too much. The boys would always be ridiculous, she decided.

She sat down and attempted to take in the crowd. They were generally in high spirits and the alcohol was freely flowing. It was nice to be in a place where so many people were having so much fun. She watched Harry weaving towards them with a tray of alcohol.

“What in Merlin’s name did you get,” she asked him when he finally sat down.

“We haven’t gotten you out in ages, Hermione. We are doing this right. First fire whiskey shots.”

Hermione nodded. She might not go out like Ron and Harry, but she was no stranger to drinking. She took the shot and downed it. The burning was delicious and the way that it made her skin feel as it began to hit was amazing. It was almost enough to forget the terrible date that started the night. She gratefully took the butter beer from him to sooth the burn in her mouth from the liquor.

When she leaned back, the boys were both watching her suspiciously.

“What? Can’t a bookworm be experienced at taking shots?”

She batted her eyelashes for effect making them laugh.

“So tell me about the last Cannon’s match,” Harry asked Ron.

Hermione listened for a few minutes to their conversation about quidditch. She didn’t mind that they wanted to talk sports, it just wasn’t a topic that was likely to keep her attention. She was grateful that they were no longer quite as focused on her. With the buzz of alcohol in her bloodstream, she was content to look around the bar at its occupants. There were groups of friends like her own, sharing drinks, food and laughs. People of every age and part of the wizarding world were at the Cauldron tonight.

On the far side of the pub, she caught a flash of blonde hair. In her entire life, she had only known one family with that specific colour of hair. She wasn’t entirely surprised that Draco and company would be present. It was after all a Saturday night. They were on friendly terms these days, though she wondered who he might be with on a night off. Aside from work, they didn’t share much about their personal lives. She imagined that friendship might never really be easy between them.

As if on queue, he stood up and walked towards the bar. His absence left the perfect view of the other’s at his table. She was surprised to see his mother and two aunts sitting close together. All three of them were impressively attractive. She could have sworn that she felt all of their eyes on her. She averted her gaze back to Harry and Ron pretending to listen to their conversation. When she chanced a glance back up, Bellatrix alone was still looking at her. And the eye contact was nearly enough to make her tremble. She didn’t fear the witch any more. She had after all been pardoned and proven to be the most effective spy the ministry ever had. But the way that she was loooking at Hermione made her want to come out of her skin.

Before Hermione could decide if she would do anything about the heat of that look, Draco returned to the table and her view was once again obstructed. She did her best to refocus on her friends. She was grateful that they attempted to turn to a topic that was more accessible to her. She gratefully took the second shot of fire whiskey offered when offered.

It was an accident that she was left alone at the table, she thought. Ron had wandered off a time ago. He begged off with an excuse about seeing an old friend. The old friend appeared to be an ex-girlfriend from what Hermione could tell. But, what did surprise her was watching Harry and Draco sneak off together. She had her suspicions about them, but it was oddly cute to see them both attempt to be sneaky. It was a miracle they had won the war with how completely obvious Harry James Potter was.

She was weighing going home, instead of sitting alone at a table, when she felt the bench depress next to her.

“Did your friends leave you here all alone, love,” Bellatrix Black drawled.

“Yes,” Hermione managed to choke out.

Bellatrix was a legend and possibly the most skilled witch alive. Hermione could barely contain her reaction to the woman. She was magnetic.

“Well, we can’t have that now can we,” she said leaning toward Hermione and speaking conspiratorially.

Hermione shook her head. She wasn’t yet clear on what the witch was offering, but she was fairly sure that she wanted it.

“And how much have you had to drink,” Bellatrix said looking her directly in the eyes.

Hermione looked back steadily.

“Only a couple of drinks. I can feel the effects, but I am not in a state of needing help.”

“Very good,” Bellatrix purred. “Share some chips and water with me, would you? I don’t want to feel like shit in the morning.”

“That sounds amazing,” Hermione said before she realized what slipped out of her mouth.

Bellatrix didn’t move, but the food and water was delivered within moments. Hermione wanted to ask her how she had done that, but Bellatrix was already inquiring her about her job and interests. Then before she knew it, she was too fascinated with the witch to care about how she had gotten the chips delivered.

The conversation was so intoxicating that Hermione hadn’t noticed the pub’s crowd thinning out.

“Let me walk you home, Hermione,” Bellatrix said quietly. “I am aware you fight well, but I will feel better knowing you got home safe.”

Hermione nodded, because what else could she do. Bellatrix Black was certainly going to do whatever she wanted anyways. They walked close in the cool night air, shoulders occasionally brushing against each other. It was intimate and sent shivers through Hermione that she had never felt from such an innocent touch before.

When they reached the steps of her flat, Hermione impulsively asked,

“Would you like to come in for a nightcap?”

Bellatrix looked her up and down slowly.

“If I come in, I won’t be drinking alcohol, Hermione.”

The statement was so firm and certain that Hermione had to control a shudder.

“Please, come in,” she finally managed to say.

Bellatrix grinned back wolfishly.

“With great pleasure.”

Hermione unlocked the door and undid her wards as quickly as she could, not wanting to keep Bellatrix waiting. When they were finally inside and the door was closed, Bellatrix wrapped around her from behind holding their bodies close.

“Put the wards back up, darling. I won’t be leaving until the morning.”

Hermione focused and did as she was asked. As soon as she felt the last ward settle into place, she spun in the hold and kissed Bellatrix heatedly. Even mid-kiss she was surprised at her own forwardness, but there was something about the witch that made her _need_. Based on the fervency with which the kiss was being returned, it was clear that Bellatrix did not mind.

“Where is your bedroom,” Bellatrix whispered against her lips when they broke for air.

Hermione couldn’t find words, but led the witch by the hand to her room. When she looked back, Bellatrix’s free hand was already working loose the lacing on her own corset.

“No,” Hermione said batting the hand away. “Let me.”

Hermione focused on the laces with trembling fingers that did not get any steadier as the other witch’s hands began to explore her body over her clothing. When she had finally pushed the dress off the soft skin, she drew closer to the witch wanting Bellatrix under her hands and mouth.

Bellatrix wasted no time in pulling the shirt off Hermione and the bra moments later. She pulled their skin together.

Hermione moaned loudly at the touch of bare torsos.

“Have you been with a witch before,” Bellatrix asked skimming hands over her back lightly.

“Yes,” Hermione forced out. “And I want you now.”

Bellatrix walked them backwards until her knees hit the bed and sat down.

Hermione happily crawled onto her lap and immediately anchored her fingers in the curly tresses. She gasped and ground down fruitlessly on the witch’s lap. The warm hands enveloped her breasts making her moan. Hermione leaned forward resting her forehead on Bellatrix’s head, which Bellatrix took as an invitation to pull a nipple into her mouth.

Hermione grunted and her hips jerked hard. It had been a very long time since someone had touched her.

“Please, please touch me,” she stuttered out.

Bellatrix hummed and switched nipples. Hermione tugged her hair, pulling her head away which made her whine. Bellatrix looked up at her eyes burning. Hermione claimed her lips, kiss only faltering when the witch unclasped her pants and slipped her hand inside. The first touch to her clit made Hermione gasp. She couldn’t remember having ever gotten so wet so quickly.

“Oh pet,” Bellatrix whined. “You are going to come just from this, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes. Don’t stop. Please,” Hermione whined.

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” Bellatrix said tasting each syllable. “I won’t stop until I am certain you are physically unable to climax again.”

Hermione whimpered and gave in.

* * *

Hours later, naked and swathed only in damp sheets, Hermione laid comfortably in Bellatrix’s embrace.

“Bella,” she said sleepily.

The body beneath her head only grunted in recognition.

“Do you know what a prime number is,” she continued undeterred.

“It’s too late to talk maths, Hermione. Ask me over breakfast.”


End file.
